


Fuck You! Pikachu

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hey You! Pikachu, M/M, Pikachu is a little shit, Pokemon, Swearing, video games - Freeform, watch the fucking language sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans and Grillby play Hey You! Pikachu, and Pikachu hates Sans.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Fuck You! Pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> saw a prompt for something like this on tumblr a while back, so i wrote this. not much else to say :/

“oh my fucking god, is this walking lemon deaf or something?!” Sans shouted angrily, clutching the controller in his hands.

“Sans please calm down.” Grillby tried to calm his partner, but to no avail.

“no, this bitch needs to fucking listen to me-wait why the hell is he throwing papers everywhere?!”

The Pikachu on screen was happily yeeting all of the paper in the room with a wide smile on his face.

“stoooooop! what did i ever do to you??” Sans crumbled to the floor, defeated.

“Maybe we should play another game?” Grillby suggested.

“sounds good. now, i’ll be taking the cartridge down to my lab, where i will _not_ drown it in fatal chemicals, before setting it on fire, and feeding it to the annoying dog.”

“...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sansby is cute and wholesome and good and anyone who says otherwise can you please politely leave because i respect your opinion but i do not agree with you


End file.
